A lithographic apparatus is a machine that applies a desired pattern onto a target portion of a substrate. Lithographic apparatus can be used, for example, in the manufacture of integrated circuits (ICs). In that circumstance, a patterning device, which is alternatively referred to as a mask or a reticle, may be used to generate a circuit pattern corresponding to an individual layer of the IC, and this pattern can be imaged onto a target portion (e.g. comprising part of, one or several dies) on a substrate (e.g. a silicon wafer) that has been coated with a layer of radiation-sensitive material (resist). In general, a single substrate will contain a network of adjacent target portions that are successively exposed. Known lithographic apparatus include so-called steppers, in which each target portion is irradiated by exposing an entire pattern onto the target portion in one go, and so-called scanners, in which each target portion is irradiated by scanning the pattern through the projection beam in a given direction (the “scanning”-direction) while synchronously scanning the substrate parallel or anti-parallel to this direction.
FIG. 1 schematically depicts an example lithographic apparatus. The apparatus comprises:                an illumination system (illuminator) IL for providing a projection beam PB of radiation (e.g. UV radiation).        a first support structure (e.g. a mask table) MT for supporting patterning device (e.g. a mask) MA and connected to first positioner PM for accurately positioning the patterning device with respect to item PL;        a substrate table (e.g. a wafer table) WT for holding a substrate (e.g. a resist-coated wafer) W and connected to second positioner PW for accurately positioning the substrate with respect to item PL; and        a projection system (e.g. a refractive projection lens) PL for imaging a pattern imparted to the projection beam PB by a patterning device MA onto a target portion C (e.g. comprising one or more dies) of the substrate W.        
As here depicted, the apparatus is of a transmissive type (e.g. employing a transmissive mask). Alternatively, the apparatus may be of a reflective type (e.g. employing a programmable mirror array of a type as referred to above).
The illuminator IL receives a beam of radiation from a radiation source SO. The source and the lithographic apparatus may be separate entities, for example when the source is an excimer laser. In such cases, the source is not considered to form part of the lithographic apparatus and the radiation beam is passed from the source SO to the illuminator IL with the aid of a beam delivery system BD comprising for example suitable directing mirrors and/or a beam expander. In other cases the source may be integral part of the apparatus, for example when the source is a mercury lamp. The source SO and the illuminator IL, together with the beam delivery system BD if required, may be referred to as a radiation system.
The illuminator IL may comprise adjusting means AM for adjusting the angular intensity distribution of the beam. Generally, at least the outer and/or inner radial extent (commonly referred to as σ-outer and σ-inner, respectively) of the intensity distribution in a pupil plane of the illuminator can be adjusted. In addition, the illuminator IL generally comprises various other components, such as an integrator IN and a condenser CO. The illuminator provides a conditioned beam of radiation, referred to as the projection beam PB, having a desired intensity distribution and a desired angular distribution in its cross-section.
The projection beam PB is incident on the mask MA, which is held on the mask table MT. Having traversed the mask MA, the projection beam PB passes through the lens PL, which focuses the beam onto a target portion C of the substrate W. With the aid of the second positioner PW and position sensor IF (e.g. an interferometric device), the substrate table WT can be moved accurately, e.g. so as to position different target portions C in the path of the beam PB. Similarly, the first positioner PM and another position sensor (which is not explicitly depicted in FIG. 1) can be used to accurately position the mask MA with respect to the path of the beam PB, e.g. after mechanical retrieval from a mask library, or during a scan. In general, movement of the object tables MT and WT will be realized with the aid of a long-stroke module (coarse positioning) and a short-stroke module (fine positioning), which form part of the positioners PM and PW. However, in the case of a stepper (as opposed to a scanner) the mask table MT may be connected to a short stroke actuator only, or may be fixed. Mask MA and substrate W may be aligned using mask alignment marks M1, M2 and substrate alignment marks P1, P2.
The depicted apparatus can be used in the following preferred modes:                1. In step mode, the mask table MT and the substrate table WT are kept essentially stationary, while an entire pattern imparted to the projection beam is projected onto a target portion C in one go (i.e. a single static exposure). The substrate table WT is then shifted in the X and/or Y direction so that a different target portion C can be exposed. In step mode, the maximum size of the exposure field limits the size of the target portion C imaged in a single static exposure.        2. In scan mode, the mask table MT and the substrate table WT are scanned synchronously while a pattern imparted to the projection beam is projected onto a target portion C (i.e. a single dynamic exposure). The velocity and direction of the substrate table WT relative to the mask table MT is determined by the (de-)magnification and image reversal characteristics of the projection system PL. In scan mode, the maximum size of the exposure field limits the width (in the non-scanning direction) of the target portion in a single dynamic exposure, whereas the length of the scanning motion determines the height (in the scanning direction) of the target portion.        3. In another mode, the mask table MT is kept essentially stationary holding a programmable patterning device, and the substrate table WT is moved or scanned while a pattern imparted to the projection beam is projected onto a target portion C. In this mode, generally a pulsed radiation source is employed and the programmable patterning device is updated as required after each movement of the substrate table WT or in between successive radiation pulses during a scan. This mode of operation can be readily applied to maskless lithography that utilizes programmable patterning device, such as a programmable mirror array of a type as referred to above.        
Combinations and/or variations on the above described modes of use or entirely different modes of use may also be employed.
EP1372034 describes a microlithography system which is able to generate fields of variable size for illuminating a reticle. This is desirable in order to accommodate different applications and different semiconductor die dimensions. More specifically, EP1372034 describes a system in which a collimated light beam generated by a laser is received by a first diffractive optical element. The purpose of this element is to generate an appropriate range of light angles. A zoom lens (and axicon) is placed behind the first diffractive optical element and can be adjusted so as to change the light angle range appropriate to the particular reticle and application. A second diffractive element placed behind the zoom lens acts to define the “field” which illuminates the reticle (or a conjugate plane) and to smooth variations across that field. Further optics including reticle masking blades and a ReMa lens direct the light onto the surface of the reticle. In one arrangement, the second diffractive element is changeable in order to allow the size of the reticle illuminating field to be varied. The system of EP1372034 is illustrated in FIG. 2. It is noted that in a number of alternative system architectures, the smoothing function of the second diffractive element is performed by a so called “Integrator-rod”. This Integrator rod is a long rectangular transparent rod in which the light is transported by total internal reflections. However a limitation of the Integrator rod is that it can only transport mirror-symmetric pupils (due to the total internal reflections), making the arrangement of EP1372034 a useful alternative in certain circumstances.